rangerhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
The History Of Rangeranie
LOL! As said by Evelyn...and the whole idea was, "Tell me how Clayton looks in the BEST way you can!" :) She said: *Ilovebartmorethanyou16Ok! *Just let me put my pants back on... *LOLJK *\He is the cutest person I know by far, and as far as I am concerned, he's perfect. I know he CAN'T be, but hey, how much could I know? He has the cutest shade of hair, that light blonde always gets me. it falls into his face just perfectly, stop at the line of the adorable, light blue eyes. He has the best eyes I have ever seen. It means the world to me when they are looking right at me, on an extremely rare occasion. I love he way he speaks. I just do. It's so.,.,. once again, perfect. He has the same body style as me, tall and quite quite skinny. Yet he clearly doesn't slouch nearly as much as me. I haven't and might never see anyone more visually appealing, and his looks and intelligence apparently got the best of me. Now I am completely in love with him, and there is nothing I can do about it. And here now is mah story... :P Heading 2... :P *When I first saw Xavier, to me he was just a skinny Spanish kid who was in the AM class, same one as me but at a different time during the day. He seemed like a nice guy. I was happy to have a friend in my class this school year. He sat next to me on the computers, AND in the theory room. I noticed he had this nice pair of boots he'd wear, and he wears jeans. He has glasses, as do I. When he'd talk to me, I'd see his brown eyes looking at me, and even after he was finished speaking, he'd hold an extra stare to me. This made me wonder if he liked me at all. I'd go out and take pics with him, chat with him while on the computers, and he always looked at me and spoke with confidence. He knew what he was talking about no matter what. I remember slowly falling for his intelligence. *He had no problem speaking to me about anything and holding that extra stare. I remember once, I did not even KNOW I was doing it, but I was just gazing at him. It's when I knew I liked him for sure. He was up front, in the studio, probably fixing the camera, he was looking down. I had my arm on the table about 8 feet away from him, and I was just watching him. I caught myself and thought, "Whoa...I was just staring at Xavier. What was THAT all about?" and he looked up and caught me. I was slowly liking this “skinny-Spanish kid,” even though Ian had already left and I knew Matthew. Matthew was never like Xavier to me. TEST! CRAP! lol oops y..... TEST Back to normal now? lol I wanna make a timeline! :D heh! i will try my best to do so! Timeline *October or November 2011, I think is when I saw Xavier in my fitness class. I was sitting there and I saw him with his "Commercial Photography" shirt, and I wanted to talk about our class, because I knew he was in the AM. "Hey, you! Kid with the photography shirt!" I spoke my infamous line. He stopped in his tracks and walked over to me. I started a convo with him, and we talked pretty much every fitness class after that, until the year ended! *September 7, 2012. My very first day of my LAST year in school. I went to LCTI, trying to hide my tears from everyone. I was so depressed, because I heard the news that Ian was leaving. I remember being in the hall, and I saw Xavier at his locker. He has a locker on the bottom, so he's always on the ground. lol! I walked over to him, and said something like, "Hi! I remember you!" and he said he remembered me, and I asked what his name was because I completely forgot! "Xavier." I still forgot it a few times after that, "What the hell is that kids name?" LOL *He would sit next to me in the Theory Room every day! It was him, me and Chelsea. It was so much fun. I remember once, someone...maybe it was him? I dunno but someone drew a HUGE X on the one paper in his notebook, then I wrote, "avier" next to the big X haha :D *He also sat next to me on the computers. ♥ He still does that, every day. :) *9-13-12, he and I went outside alone to take pictures. I did not like him then. In a way, I wish I did. We were all alone outside taking pictures. We talked about a lot of things, which I don't remember now. One thing I do remember, is there is a little area with trees and flowers, and there's one spot that sticks up a little from the ground. I remember he said to me, "a body!" and I said, "Haha what?" and he said, "See it looks like someone buried a body there." I said, "Haha it SO does!" I think we were talking about some kind of mystery thing, oh geez, I miss that now haha! :D *(some of this now I will get from How We're Feeling, *October was when I started to like him a little bit. I think by that time, Tashaila had already sat down on his seat next to me one day, and said, "Do you like Xavier?" "No...I mean yes but only as a friend, yeah." I said. At that time, I didn't like him! = Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Xaveir Category:YHJDGEJHDHDHDVJHGDRGJHDR